A Bouquet of Death
by Wild ENFP
Summary: I always wondered how Erwin would be if he had a sister, how she would be the opposite of him and how she would help him on his quest of fighting the Titans. There it is!
1. Wings of Freedom

**Hei!**

 **So, these past days I watched Attack on Titan again. I ADORE the anime so much. I felt so inspired and wrote this. Hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please, review it harsh! Be bad! And constructive!**

 **My Writing skills have improved a bit and hopefully will improve along the away. Promise to update frequently and well for those who had read The Red Pendant, I will re-upload it soon.**

 **Now, enjoy~**

* * *

 **Wings of Freedom**

 _ **No one is free, even the birds are chained to the sky**_. Alike them, we are living between these walls with the false impression that we are finally safe, locked in our own made cage. Being brought to the brink of extinction, humans took shelter behind them and ever since we have lived in peace. There were many who grew without ever seeing one of those monsters. For years the survey corps have conducted various expeditions, learning about the Titans, about their behaviour and what makes them tick. We've lost many people but this is the day, when humans will become the dominant species again!

"There is the last one! Everyone, be careful!" _I hear my brother, our squad leader, warning us_.

He seems proud. Who can blame him? Everything he ever wanted is about to become true, right now, after this last kill: the triumph of humanity.

"He is a 15m deviant type, faster than the regulars ones and very unpredictable! Did you hear me, Erwin? How should we proceed?" _I shout back at him waiting for further instructions_.

Deviant types can be a real pain, the reason why many of us had died these years. Not only are they unpredictable, but they also have some special skills. For example, some can even run, others can jump, even more, they rather go for a group than attack an isolated human. This sometimes ruins our strategy. But, soon everything will be over.

"First, Ivonne and Flagon slice the back of their feet! Hage and Mike focus on the arms and I'll give him the final blow!" _he instructs_.

Said and done. In no more than 3 minutes, the titan was down, unable to move waiting for my brother to strike. In air, Erwin seems to be a gracious angel of death, the angel who all of us needed, the one that will free us of our chains.

"Beautiful cut! Clean, as always!" _I exclaim_.

And there it is! Humanity has finally won the battle! We are free, the gate to our bird cage. is open I can finally go and explore the lands, go beyond the mountain, sail the ocean… And I can go with him…

"Ivonne, still asleep? Man…Ivonne, please!" _I hear a warm voice pronouncing my name, but I am waiting for him to lay his sweet lines on me, like he does every morning trying to persuade me to get out of my bed._

"Ivonne, your brother is waiting. Time is precious! You should have left by now and you are still in bed. Please… " _he insists_.

I know he expects a reaction, for me to give him a sign that I even acknowledge his presence, but I really want to go back to the dreamland, a place of hope and happiness, unlike the reality we live in.

"Flagon, please, just one more minute! I was dreaming of us… living in a world without them...I want back!" _I beg him._

"Erwin is expecting you. You have a mission, remember? And it is not just him, the whole squad is. I can see him coming and scolding me for your actions, again. Man, please don't be a pain and get ready….".

"Flagon, kiss me!" _I demand._

I pull him by his right hand to me, close to me. I can not abstain from not pressing my lips onto his, longing for his love and attention. He embrace me tight and I slowly caress his hair. His squeez gets even tighter. Both of us do not want to let go of this sweet moment, as it might be the last. A new day, we don't know what awaits for us.

"Flagon, let go. I need to go...now." _I talk to him in a sweet voice_.

I do not want him to go, I want this simple moment to last forever. But this is not going to happen, so we may as well not waste our time.

"Very well, young lady. I will see you soon. I am going to the training grounds.".

"Yeah, no need to worry. The underground is not that scary. I'll come by later." _I smile_.

"Take care."

"You too."

Flagon is my fiancee, a young talented squad leader whom I have met when I entered the survey corps. Even if I wasn't under his command, we got to work together a lot during expeditions so we got the chance to get to know each other well enough for us to get engaged. Even if I don't like to admit, he has an impulsive character and always has something to share with my brother, Erwin Smith. But, deep down he is a compassionate, a lover who dedicates himself to his squad, his mission and duty.

"Guess, I am late again."

Slowly I get out of the bed and start changing myself in the uniform. All members of the military look more or less the same: a short, light brown with the badge of the squad on both shoulders, on the front left pocket, and on the center of the back, usually a light-colored shirt (white, cream or even brown), a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants, and dark brown knee-high leather boots. Apart from the other corps, we also have a green hooded cloak, with the Wings of Freedom on the back., the we usually use only during mission.

"This is, afterall a mission, so I should take it. I think I am ready?"

I looked around the room, scooping if I have forgotten about something. The room is small and partially furnished: a bed, a desk, 3 chairs and a bookcase, which does not have many books, may I add. What a messy desk, does he even use it, or it is sole purpose is to be no more than a shelf? Yet, I should consider myself lucky. Even if it is not some fancy apartment, it is still better than the barracks I used to sleep in, with all the other girls.

Of course I am about to leave without the main equipment, the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear, both a weapon and a mean of transport, let's say: 2 snap-off blades attached to the hand grips. I rush to the meeting spot, preparing for Erwin to scold me for being late, again.

"Ivonne, once again you are late." _a gravelly voice greets me_.

It is Erwin, my brother and my squad leader, who seems to be disappointed of my behaviour. I know he wants me to be more responsible, more aware of the importance of our mission and, in other words, be more like him. He is the personification of a calm, serious and calculating person, born a true leader. Even more, he is very open to hear all news, good or bad, to all comments, mockery or praise, with the same attitude. Maybe because he is serious about his intents, knows his objectives and will do anything to accomplish them. So, he needs to be updated to the latest news, preferring not to be kept in the dark, like we sometimes want. His ultimate goal is for humanity to once again rise up and become the dominant species. For this, he works day and night, plotting and coming up with new strategies to achieve his goal. Apart from his brilliant mind, his combat skills are remarkable! He indeed is one of the best.

"You should take things more seriou-"

"I do apologize. I overslept because I stayed up finishing the papers you had given me yesterday." _I cut a long story short_.

He will not say anything about this matter now, but surely he will want to talk to me later this day. He does not seem too pleased that I cut him off in mid sentence, but I really grow tired of always listening to the same things over and over again. But he does have a point, I should at least try more.

"Ahem. Focussing on our mission. We will enter the underground city and capture the 3 thugs who are using Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. Keep in mind, they are very skilled and we should not subestimate them. Does anyone have any questions?"

Ordinary people having the 3DMG, even more, people from the underground city represents a big deal. Firstly, how were they able to obtain the gear? Only members of the military force have access to this equipment. Had they stolen it? Moreover, where had they train? It is hard enough even for us, who had gone through serious training, to use this equipment. Did they manage on their own? Too many questions, not enough time to contemplate. I am curious to meet them, too see them in action.

There are 3 walls, from the outside: Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. The walls are a mean of protecting ourselves against the Titans. The capital lies in the middle of the establishment, being the center of all human activity, including the government and economy. The innermost kingdom is protected by the Military Police, serving under the king. The lucky who live there are at ease, their life being full of luxury and prosperity. But under this glamorous capital, beneath the towns that surround the capital is a vast underground living space.

But the underground city did not used to be like this. At first, or better said according to the ancient documents found, to escape the Titans humans thought it was a good idea to live underground, hiding from them. But, humans cannot survive without light, biological talking. The organism needs vitamins which are produced when we are exposed to sunlight to survive. Yes, it was a good way to escape from the Titans, but just temporary. Many of them chose to live above, but some chose to stay put. Now, the ruins lay as a den for criminals and the destitute. No one gives a damn about it anymore, even the monarchy has abandoned it. Such a shame, such a waste.  
I was lost in my thoughts for too long. We are wondering here for a while, almost reaching the center of the city. Nothing out of the usual: sick people reclining against building walls, thugs glaring at us, poor families trying a get a good bargain for food. In one word: misery.

"Gaaaah! My arm! It hurts!"

"Hey, come back here!"

"Commotion?" I look at Erwin a bit confused."We should rush there immediately! It can't be far!"

Arriving to the scene, a place which looked like a marketplace, we see 2 groups, both of 3 people. The bullies were solid, muscular fellows, the ones the you do not usually want to mess up with. Yet, the other group does not seem bothered by their threats or by their looks, actually choosing to ignore them and continue walking. A young girl and two guys who seem about my age. At first I thought the short man was actually a child because of his height. There is something strange about those 3, wearing cloaks and being so ignorant about what is happening around them. I might be right or I just do not know what it is like to live here.

"I'm talking to your!" _yelled one of the thugs_.

"Stupid little runt! You not gonna apologize for bumping into someone?" _asked the other_.

"You deaf or something'?" _continued the first one_. "That guy back there was trying to swindle us."

"This might escalate quickly and things might end bad." _I mutter to myself_.

Mike sees that my face is full of mild concern and puts his hand on my shoulder. Titans are dangerous but predictable, but humans are something else, they can be the most unpredictable beings, mainly because of powerful emotions and wild instincts. I look at Mike and smile. He is brother's best friend, I guess. One of the strongest fighters humanity has ever had, with a curiously good sense of smell which allows him to detect Titans from great distances. He reminds me of Erwin so much: always wearing a serious calm face, not showing emotions, but having a brave heart and a tactical mind. Yet, he is too quiet for my taste. I tried in the past talking to him, but it was in vain. However, he tried afterwards to interact with me more than usual. I wonder if it was because I was Erwin's sister or not, after all he serves as his right-hand man, following his commands loyally.

"Hey, just let it go. You don't wanna go against-" _interferes a bystander_.

"You want me to blow a hole in your head?" _asks one of the thugs_.

"We should interfere, Erwin!" _I exclaim_.

"We don't need to, look! The short one is using his 3DMG!" _warns us Liz, a member of our squad._

"What-"

"Damn it!" _yells in agony one of the thugs_.

I can not believe my eyes! Shortie had engaged the armed thugs in a battle by using his gear, which clearly belongs to us. But that is not the surprisingly part, it's his technique. Perfect! And I thought that Erwin and Mike are flying masters. But this guy, he is like a bird, a hawk, preparing to strike! Such precision, flawless skill…. I look at the rest of the squad. They are in shock, except for Erwin who grins. He seems excited.

"Flying bastard-"

The thug does not even have time to finish his sentence. With a direct attack from the air he strikes the bald thug. Surely he is dead.

"Okay. Next up is that big oaf-"

He was so caught up in his attack that he did not even notice that his friends took care of the other three. Who can blame him? Everyone is watching him, but some do not seem to be surprised at all, but on the contrary. They have been doing this for a while now, no?

"Hehe " _giggles the girl_.

"What a waste of time." _says the short one_.

"I'm gonna take a shortcut." _tells the girl_.

They leave using the military gear, ignoring the crowd who is starring at them. We are all both shocked and amazed by the show we just saw.

"After them!" _commands Erwin_.

We are now pursuing 3 shadows through the darkness. Even though they are skilled in using the equipment, we are still faster and our reflexes are way better. Therefore, we have the advantage. Closing-in fastly, they soon notice that they are being followed, so they try to make the chase more difficult, going through narrow spaces and buildings. The fact that they know the city like the back of their hand is indeed to their advantage, but this will not stop us.

 _This is exciting._

 _I really want to get my hands on them_. It is funny that they actually struggle to get away, going around rocklets, under bridges and now even splitting, forcing us to part too. It makes the chase even more exciting, Very well, I'll leave the fun to Erwin and Mike who are now chasing shortie and go after the other guy.

"I think he is approaching a dead end." _I share my thought with Liz who came with me_.

"Yes, there are many high building in front of us. Doubt he'll go through them. But he might be mad enough and go through that narrow space." _says Liz_.

"Oh, I see. I'll continue chasing him and you wait for us there!" _I point to the narrow alleyway we were talking about_. "We will sure capture him!"

"See you soon!" _she says changing directions to the place I just pointed at_.

I am closing in, almost catching him. As we predicted, feeling trapped, he tries to get through the alleyway , where he encounters Liz. The plan is a success. We corner him as expected and he surrenders without a fight. I look at Liz and we both smile happily that he did not struggle.

"That was too easy!" _says a disappointed Liz_.

"Agree. Let's take him to Erwin." _I say_.

On the way we meet up with Dean who caught the girl. Together we go back to our division chief, who is waiting for us with shortie.

"Let me go! You little-" _struggles the redhead girl_.

"Don't waste your energy, Isabel." _advises the guy we caught_.

"Division chief! Are you alright?" _asks Liz concerned_.

"I'm fine. Good work capturing both of them." _replies Erwin_.

The short guy is glaring at us. I wonder what had happened. We line them up in front of brother. The girl named Isabel is a young woman with green eyes and has red-brown hair in two pigtails. The tall one is a man about my age with beautiful light grey eyes and dark blonde hair, with bangs hung over his forehead. Quite a handsome one. The last one is a short, straight black hair guy. with narrow, intimidating dark eyes. The three of them wear shirts, looking quite fancy for this place. Either way, a long interrogatory is awaiting them.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions." _starts Erwin_."First, where did you obtain these?" s _howing them the maneuver gear_.

No one answers, as expected.

"Your 3D maneuver gears skills are also remarkable. Where did you learn how to do that?" _he continues questioning_.

No one answers, again. The tall one is looking around, Isabel, is glaring at Erwin and the short one is looking down. Brother continues asking.

"You are the leader, correct?" _addresses his questions to the black haired guy_. "Have you ever received military training?"

Silence.

"Your face is telling me that you are plotting how to best kill us and escape, right?" a _sks an intrigued Erwin_. "If possible, I didn't want to be too rough, but..." _says this looking at Mike_.

With no hesitation, he takes the black haired guy's hair and bashes it in the puddle. They are surprised by our actions but what do they even expect us to do? Let them go?

"Let me ask you one more time." _a serious squad leader talks now_. "Where did you learn 3D maneuvers?"

The guy does not answer, but glares at brother. He is scary, he is indeed scary. I get the goose bumps just by looking at him.

"We didn't learn from anyone!" _snaps Isabel._ "Get off your high horse, mister public servant!"

"We picked up these skills in order to survive in this dump." _continues with a calm voice the blond man._ "Someone like you, who doesn't know the taste of sewer water, would never understand." _He has such disgust on his face_.

"My name is Erwin Smith. What is yours?"

Refusing to answer, Mike sinks his face in the puddle. After a few seconds, he lets him gasp for air.

*Cough*

"I admire your spirit, but if you this up, we'll have to get your comrades involved." _saying this, blades are pointed at the other two's neck_.

"You bastard…" _he threatens_.

"Your name?"

"It's Levi." _he finally replies_.

"Levi." _Erwin knees_. "Won't you strike a deal with me?"

"A deal?" _he asked surprised and confused._

"I won't ask what crimes you've committed. In return, you'll lend me your strength, join the recon corps."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll turn you in the military police. In the first place, considering all the crimes on your record, you getting off easy is out of the question. However, your friends won't be able to hope for decent treatment, either. "

"I'll take it. I'll join the recon corps." _with no hesitation he answers_.

"Dean and Ivonne, escort them to the headquarters! "

"Mhm, yes! " _Damn, they are now my responsibility?_

"We have arrived." _I say_.

"I'll go report your arrival, stay there with Ivonne."

"Mhm, I'll come with you! I need to find Flagon! Don't move!"

"I don't trust them." _says concerned Dean_.

"I don't know what to think to be honest. I want to trust them. " _I reply_. "Is that Flagon? Flagon!" _As I call his name he smiles_.

"How was it?" _he asks_.

"We have new recruits." _responses Dean_.

"Recruits?"

"Yes..." _I continue_. "They are from the underground city. You may not believe me, but their 3D maneuver skills are above average. And there is this guy, Levi, who is remarkable! Best I've ever seen."

"Best? I doubt so." _says a bit pissed Flagon_. "I'll report their arrival if you want. Just give me their names."

"You are the best!" _me and Dean exclaim_.

"From the underground city, 3 men: Levi, Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia." _reports Dean_.

"Good, they'll be put in corp A, in the northern chambers, on the last floor for the night. "

"See you soon." _I smile._ "Now, let's get back to them."

"You three, come here." _Dean shouts_.

"I wonder what they were talking about. It seemed intense." _I ask._

"Don't know, but it can't be good."

They don't seem too excited and Levi gives me the creeps. I do not think we will get along too soon, but I should at least try more. After this first encounter it's normal that they have a poor impression of us, but in time it might get better and we might be a team.

"Please follow us." _says Dean_.

"So, this is where our HQ is. Quite awesome, no? Soon we will train together. I look forward to that. I'm impressed by your skills and Levi you are a natural. Wow." _I try and make a small talk._

"You too think brother is great? He is so awesome, he is one of the best! He is was better than all of you! He is -" _Isabel's praises about Levi were cut by Farlan_.

"Isabel, calm down! They get the point. Sorry for saying that, she is too hyperactive." _he apologises_.

"No need. You guys seem fun, right Dead?"

"Yeah." _he responds shyly_.

We spend the walk talking and learning about each other, their past. The life there was rough and they are family, a strong, united one. They share mutual deep respect and admiration for each other, having a strong bond between them thanks to the things they went through.

"So this is the room where you'll stay. Rest and we will meet again tomorrow." _says Dean._

"If you need something my room is there." _I point to a room across the hall._ "Anything. I need to go now and fill in a report. Bye for now."

"Thank you." _says Farlan_.

The next day outside the headquarters.

"Attention! From now on, these three will fight alongside you." _says the commander._ "You three...Introduce yourselves to your fellow soldiers."

"Levi."

"My name is Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet you!"

"Farlan Church. Pleased to meet you."

"They will stay in Fragon's squad. Fragon, take care of them." _continues the commander._

"In my squad!?" _my fiance asks surprised and confused._

"Do you object?"

"No, I just thought they would join Erwin's squad." _replies Fragon_.

"Captain Erwin is working on a new formation for the next expedition. He entrusted the new recruits to you. You will now be responsible for their training. Is that understood?"

"Yes! Understood."

"That's all. Each squad should provide a standard report."

Poor Fragon… I should go and help him. "Fragon, wait!"

"Ivonne?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Please!" _he sighs_.

We go to the trio. It was high time someone showed them around.

"This is the squad barracks. There are a lot of beds!" _explains Fragon_.

"Yay! Does that mean we live together?" _asks excited Isabela_.

"Women live separately." _I response_.

"Ehh. But I'm fine here!"

"Don't argue, Isabel. _" Farlan comes to my rescue_.

"Why are you so boring?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Hehe." I giggle.

I put my hand on Fragon's shoulder. He does not at all enjoy this situation. Damn, what awaits for me tonight.

"You will sleep here." _he points to a superposed bed_.

Levi looks at the bed disappointed and speechless. Wait, is he looking for dust?

"You lived in underground sewers so much that you're probably used to the dirt. But here you have cleanliness and order."

"What did you say?" _asks angrily Lev_ i. " You bastard! What did you say?"

"What? Don't you dare talk to an outranking officer that way, you filthy piece of trash!"

"Aah! Don't worry, Captain! We'll keep the place clean. Yes? " _Farlan interferes_.

"Tch! Once you finish unpacking, go to the training grounds! We'll that by teaching Church the correct salute!" _says Flagon as he rushes out of the room._

"Flagon, wait!" _I shout chasing after him._ "Guys, why you make my life hard?" _I asks them._

Flacon does not wait for me. I need to clear things out, this cannot go on for long.

"Levi!" _Farlan shouts_. "I told you not to fight!"

"Did you not hear what he called us?"

"Well… Senior officers will treat you poorly if you behave like that..." _he stops acknowledging I am still in the room._

"I'm sorry for the way he acted!"

"No need, I understand. So, yesterday I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Ivonne Smith, I'm Erwin's sister. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. You've got some good 3D maneuver skills."

"You didn't expect us to get you so fas-"

"I don't like your brother!" _says Isabela._

"You, like many others. In time, you may change your opinion." _I smile_.

"They call this cleaning? I treated him like he was with me, and if he continues to behave that way he will receive no salute from me." _says Levi._

"Cleaning materials are in the next room. I'll go find Flagon and try and calm him. I hope we will get along, all of we." _I accentuate we._

Farlan and Isabel smile while Levi ignores brat.

I looked for Flagon in the campus but it was in vain so I decided to head over to the training grounds where I hope he was.

"Flagon!" _I shout._

"Ivonne? What are you doing here?" _he asks confused._

"What do you think? You left without a word, asshole!"

"I can't stand them! Even more, why are they my responsibility? I bet it's because your brother doesn't like me!"

"Or maybe he sees you too qualified, when in fact you are not!" I am angry. Everything has its limits.

"What's does supposed to mean?"

"He trusts you, idiot! That's why they are under your care, he believes you are the only one who can do a good job!"

"Uhm… ." _He tries to respond but no words come out of his mouth._

"Yeah, uhm. Just calm down and show them what is like to be here. Prepare them for what comes next!"

"I'm sorry, Ivonne. I was impulsive."

"Yeah, you were. But, you'll make up for that in bed, later on. Here they come! Make me proud." _I say this and kiss him on the cheeks_.

"Hei guys!"

"So, Isabel go training with the horses with Liz, Farlan go with Dean and Levi you will stay and let's try some 3D maneuver training." _instructs Flagon._

"Ok!" _says Isabel excited._

Getting tired of waiting for Levi who was getting ready I go to Farlan who is already talking with Dean.

"I see you guys get along just fine." _I interrupt their discussion._

"He is telling me their story. It's a bit exciting." _tells me Dean_.

"So everything ok? Thank you for stopping them, Farlan. A querell will not help their relationship at all. I know Flagon can be a little difficult, but he is a great squad leader!"

"You are kind. Thank you for your concern." _he smiles. I instantly blush. Such a nice fellow_.

"Let's go and watch Levi in the woods. You are up next." _I propose_.

Approaching them, I observe they were fighting again.

"You are shit! You don't actually hold your weapon like that, right?" Flagon mocks Levi. "They aren't meant to be wielded that way. Do you want to die during your first expedition?"

"Bastard, soon it will happen to you." _Levi replies_.

"What did you say?" _instantly Flagon yells at him._

How can he say that?

I go straight up to Levi and slap him hard.

"How can you say something so gruesome? You don't know how is it out there! What we all have seen! So don't come here and act like it ain't shit, like humans life mean nothing! Even more, remember that he is your squad leader, but even more you comrade! And you, Flagon! Stop it! Such a big ego. Try and get along!"

Levi prefers to ignore my actions and looks at Flagon.

"It's only meant for cutting the back of a Titan's neck. Let me do what I think is comfortable."

And there he goes.

"Ivonne..." _I hear Flagon's voice._ "...I...".

"Let's go and see him in action, okay?" _I smile._ "Farlan , want to join? "

He was not with us anymore.

"Where did he go?"

Watching Levi is incredible! Good speed, great mobility! He is above many of us, a true talent. He is indeed inexperienced, the lone wolf type, but his strength is unquestionable. Is this the reform Erwin wants?

*knock knock*

"Come in!" _Erwin calls_.

"You wanted to see me?" _I ask_.

"Yes, I want to talk to you about the events that have occurred today." _he pauses_.

So the scold begins? I can not even look him in the eyes. Truth be told, I am feeling a ashamed. Seeing those guys in action, their spirit, gives me so much energy and ambition. But anything he is about to say, I will take it.

"Yes, I want to thank you for helping them accommodate. Yet, you should be cautious. I do not trust them. And more I do not want something to happen to you."

"You are right. Iwill be careful!"

"Good. That's all. See you tomorrow at the training grounds and do not be late."

*Shivers*

"Good night, brother." _I go and hug him._

When we were children we used to be closer. He was a cheerful guy, very curious and driven by his actions. But, in time, things changed. Be became colder, showing less and less emotion. When he joined the military, things got even worse. We didn't see him regularly, he never came home. But, every time we met he would talk about how we should push, how we should fight back and that research was the key to everything. These moments made me want to go after him, to be by his side.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" _I hear Isabel's voice_.

"I didn't see you at the canteen, so I thought about bring you some food. I'm not allowed, so this stays between us."

"Thank you!" _says me Isabel_. "You are so nice with us, unlike the others."

"No, I just want us to be a team more. But even more, we should be a family. We live here, sleep, eat, train together and go beyond the walls together, where many of us die. Yeah, we are a bit more than a family. Either way, there are many people who are nice, like Dean and Liz. You met them today."

"You are right, there are." _agrees Farlan_. "Speaking of nice people, I didn't get the chance to see the whole place. Would you mind showing me around after this? A walk under the moon?"

"Sorry, I'll retreat to my fiancee's chambers after this."

"Fiancee? Who is it?" _asks curiously Isabel_.

"Flagon."

"What!? Him?" _she is surprised_.

"He is more than he shows. Believe me."

"Lucky lad." _says Farlan_.

"Maybe. Well, see you tomorrow. And be prepared, a rough session of training awaits you."

"Good nigh-"

"I apologise for my rudeness." _Levi cuts Isabel's sentence_.

"Good." _I smile and leave._

*knock knock*

"Yes?" _Fragon asks_.

"It's me..."

Suddenly the door opens. Fragon was standing there motionless. Was not him expecting me?

"If you are busy, I can leave. I'm sor-"

"No, please come in,"

I enter the room I'm familiar with. Home.

"Fragon, are you busy? It's late and I'd really want to-"

 _He kisses me._

"I'm sorry for my behavior today."

"It's ok" I kiss him back.

"Let me make up to you." he proposes.

"Now we are talking!"

He brushes his lips with mine, gently. With one arm he is exploring my face, moving his fingers like he is a blind man and the other hand wrapping it around my waist. My body spasm and slackens. We fall in the bed, hiding our naked bodies in the bed sheets.


	2. Adventure Times

Adventure Time

 **A few months later, southern gate of the Zhigashina District.** The Survey Corps team is ready for the first departure since Levi, Farlan and Isabel were recruited. Our numbers are a bit above 30, but I've never seen such determined faces. We are strong and prepared. Maybe, this change of spirit is influenced by our new members?

"Open the gate!" _we hear our commander._ "Today, we will again take one step forward! Let's see …. "

The gates finally open, after a long time. We are surrounded by people with smiles on their faces and admiration in their eyes. But, not all of them are so enthusiastic. There are some who believe we are crazy, who only see death on our path. They would rather behind this walls, being trapped in a cage rather than being outside, seeing the sea, mountains and all the beauty that lies outside this cage. But, who can blame them? After all, on almost every expedition we lose men out there, while here we only lose men to blades and poverty.  
"… What your training has taught you! Show them …. "

I look at the trio. Levi does not show any kind of expression. Farlan seems to be uneasy and Isabel, to my surprise, seems to be quite prepared and self-controlled. Good. This is their very first departure. I imagined they would be at least worried, they would feel fear and uncertain about the things that might happen but they surprised me, in a good way.

"Ready?" _I ask them, giggling._

"I am!" _replies a confident Isabel while Farlan smiles trying to hide his uneasiness and Levi has no reaction._

""… The strength of humanity! …"

"Very well. I'll be in charge of you a good fair part of the road. So stay close and listen! I do wish we will come back here together! "

"All soldiers advance!" _lord commander ended his speech._

While the corps were leaving, the trio stay put.

"Time to go. What happened?"

"Hey…" _starts Farlan,_ "It sounds like some made up story."

"A few thugs from the underground going out beyond the walls. We are ready, Ivonne." _While squeezing the side of his horse with his legs._

And so we leave the cage.

The lands beyond the walls are full of beauties, which many won't ever know. This is the best part of this expeditions that we can see what many won't have the change to ever see, at least in these times. Dewdrops are hanging on the blades of grass, trees will soon surround us with their green leaves. Around us stretches the flowery meadow. The wind play with our hair, words and thoughts and bird explore the limitless sky.

"Amazing!" _Farlan exclaims._

"Wow!" _I hear Isabel._

"Yeah, not bad." _even Levi is impressed._ "

"Impressed, aren't you? Even if the road is full of danger, the things I see are only mentioned in books and well… it's a big difference between seeing them in pictures and seem them in reality." _I comment._

"Sigh…This is the worst...We actually went outside the walls." _Starts Farlan._

"You are a sad man, Farlan. Now, let's try and keep up a bit!" _I speed up._

I look at them while they were whispering something. They seem to be concerned about something. I wonder what.

"Quit screwing around!" _I perfectly hear Sayram's voice._ "The titans aren't the easy prey you think they are! Do you have any idea of how many excellent soldiers have been devoured by titans? You thugs from the underground … You're getting too cocky!" _he yells._

"Dean?" _I ask._ "What happen-"

"Hey." _Isa starts._ "You say that but… When I take down a titan it's gonna mean all of those guys are less than some thug."

"Wh- What did you say? You..."

Just before he could come to her side, Levi puts himself between them, stopping Sayram rom doing anything reckless.

"You bastards…"

"Knock it off, Sayram!" _Flagon yells._

"But… Squad leader!"

"Calm down! For now, remain in the new formation that was practiced! We don't know when the titans will appear, so don't break formation!" _Flagon explains._ "Once they actually fight real titans they'll change their tune. There's a difference between practice and the real thing, after all..."

He is extremely calm today. That's the man I know. And he is true, nothing compares with the terror and fight with the real monsters. Nothing. Soon, they will know and I do hope we will get back together, all of us.

"Titan sighted!" _I hear the shout of the members of the squad who are in the front lines._

It is a 15-meter class titan on the left side coming towards us from the forest. I see the advance guard going after it. Lord Commander, Erwin and few others are going and slice that things.

"Remain in formation!" _Farlan shouts._

"Farlan, your left!" _I shout. Another on?_

"Another titan appeared! A 20 meter class heading right this way!" _yells a comrade._

"We will distract it! Rear guard, pick up your speed and shake it off!" _yells Dean._

They go past the titan into the forest, yelling and trying to get its attention. But it was useless. Word could not reach him. He keeps skipping towards us. It must be a deviant class? The squad is scattering, the path to the supply carts is open now.

"Flagon's squad! Close the distance and defend with your life!" _the advance guard yell._

"Don't let the titan get near the supply wagon!" _Flagon shouts at us._

He looks concerned. After all, of all types of titans, a deviant one appears before a squad made of newbies. And the open space isn't a place to battle as the 3D is useless. But, we need to advance and hope the advance guard will handle it.

One.

The titan caught one of them in a blink of an eye with a sudden and unexpected move. The common types don't do much and their moves are easy to predict but this in a special type. If you are reckless, you die. It stops to eat out comrade. Dean and his partner see an opening and go straight to its neck. To both his and our surprise the titan start moving and …

Two.

Three.

Dean is unconscious, hanging. The titans bits the body of the guy who was with Dean and his head and feet drop to the ground. Blood drops. The first lives you've lost. Only the first. I need to do something, it still chases us.  
"Flagon!" _I shout._ "Do something?"

He doesn't pay me any attention. His attention is fixed on the titan. I see desperation and fear in his eyes. But there is no time for hesitation! The titans comes to us and if it passes them, it's my turn. I tremble, I am scared but I need to pull myself together and kill that thing.  
"Sayram, follow me! ... " _Flagon commands._

"Yes, sir!" _he respond._

"It must not reach the supply cart!"

They go to the titan's side preparing to use our 3DMG when Levi comes to our side.

"You… What do you plan on doing?" _Farlan asks._

"Aren't you the one say the titan weren't that sweet? In that case, don't go off trying to fight them by licking them." _Levi replies._ "Isabel! Farlan! Let's go!"

"Dammit! I'd rather go back to drinking sewer water that dealing with this guy!" _says Farlan._

"Farlan, stop being so scared and get it together!" _Isabel shouts._

"Wa—Wait! You three!" _Flagon shouts! They are going after it… But they are inexperienced!_

"Levi! Don't do something stupid!" _I couldn't help and shout._

They go after the titan, closing in fast. Levi hooks into its back, thrusting his blade in the titan, drawing his attention. The other two go and cut the legs making the titan to lose its mobility. While the titans is falling, Levi leaves the back of it, going far into the sky and then in a split second he cuts the back of the neck. Clean, fast cut.

I hear them cheering loudly. It was incredible! Even Flagon is in shock. Far away I see Erwin smiling confidently. He is proud, after all it was his idea.

A long day is over… The sunset in merely a prelude to the dawn, yet its majesty fills my mind with the most beautiful of thoughts. We are alive. I watch as the fiery red orb of light slowly sinks beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds. We stop at what used to be a castle, but now even the walls are battered down.

We are dividing among us the supplies preparing for a long and deserved sleep. Today we've lost 3 men and one of them was a dear friend, a friend with which I've grown, someone who was important to me. His death saddens me more than I want. I've seen many people dying, but I wasn't attached to. Suddenly I see Flagon.

"Flagon, can we talk?" _I ask awkwardly._

"Sorry, Ivonne, I …" _he replies as he passes me,_ "…. need to write a report and go…", _he is far away now,_ "… and talk with Shadis."

"But… ". _Too late._ "Flagon… really?" _I am surprised. Is he stressed? This is a bit mean._

He is always busy with whatever. I do get it tho, he is a squad leader who has his duties but still, he should have at least a few minutes."

"Flagon… really?" _I am surprised. Is he stressed? That was a bit mean._

"Ivonne, walk with me!" _I hear Erwin's voice._

"Yes." _I sigh._

We walk for a while, he is in front of me and I'm following him with my head down. Silence. He does not say a word and I wonder about the reason of this walk. We hardly ever talk, not to mention spend good time as a family.

"You are out of your depths. It's because of Dean's death?" _He asks. Not to be mean, but I didn't expect him to be concerned and even more know the reason. Like I said before, he never is around._

"Yes…" _I silently reply._

"I saw that you two were close. I'm sorry. But he did die for the greater cause, didn't he?" _Is he comforting me?_

"You are right. But all this deaths, Erwin! I want them to stop! I don't want know the pain of coming back without you or Flagon. It will kill me." _I snap._ "Mother, she would be very sad."

"I know. But, the cause is more important, Ivonne. We need to escape that damn cage and explore. You know, at one point, we won't be safe behind those walls, right?"

"Damn that cause! How can you? I would rather die than live without you and Farlan! A life without you would be miserable. I can't even imagine… the pain. On every expedition somebody dies, a brother dies! I know death and I will embrace it when my time will come but…. "

"Ivonne …" _he is now facing me,_ "I can't guarantee that I won't die, but I promise you that one day I will make our dreams real. So you can truly open your eyes."

"I… " _…don't find the words. He smiles._

"Ivonne, I know we are not as close as we used to be." _he pauses,_ " But I do have a purpose and I will accomplish it. And, even if I might not be able to live through that, I will die happily if I know you will."

"Brother, I… Hope to live it together! At least, all three of us!" _Thank you, Erwin._

I hug him tight. I lean my head against his shoulder with my check brushing up against his face. I gently clutch a little tighter for 2 or 3 seconds. With his right hand he gently strokes my hair. It's long since we had such a nice brother-sister moment. I missed it.

"Want to join me for a cup of tea?" _he asks._

"Yes!" _What's up with him?_

Just around the corner in distance I see Levi lean of the right wall. He seems both surprised and irritated of our presence. Erwin is surprised as well.

"What are you doing here?" _Levi asks._

"Your subordinates aren't with you?" _at the same time Erwin asks._

"… They are not my subordinates." _Levi replies._

"… I see."

"…."

"…."

"So, Levi, what do you think so far? Have you gotten used to the corps yet?" _I ask breaking the awkward silence._

"Everyone is hot-faced and won't shut up about titans." _He replies on an irritated tone._

"Well of course! The survey corps appeals to and is made up of those kinds of people." _Says Erwin a bit disappointed._

"Really now? You must be first on that list then." _Levi is now looking away._

"You did really well in today's fight!", I _continue ,_ "You even managed to take down a deviant type! "

"Your teammates can rest easier knowing that they have someone as talented as you around." _Erwin praises him._

"There was another soldier ahead of me who fought and got eaten. When that happened I watched the titan's movement and figured out a way to fight. " _he explains._

"… I see. Just as you've said, the survey corps has made innumerable sacrifices. There are still too many things that we don't understand about the outside world. ", _I can feel his tone changing from a gentle one to a serious one,_ "But if it means that humanity can take back the world, there's no one here who wouldn't offer up their heart for that milestone. There are no regrets for the sacrifices that have been made, not a single person."

They look at each other and I can feel spark flying. Levi seems surprised by my brother's reaction and for a brief moment I can see in his eyes admiration. But still, why is he here, all alone, doing nothing, just leaning on a wall. Even more, why does he look like he is buying time?

"Levi, why are you here?" _I ask with a very serious face._

"Big bro!" We see Isabel waving at us. "Sorry! That took longer than I thought! I'm done changing so you can come back now!"

"Changing?" _I skeptically ask._

We watch them leaving while whispering something to each other. I don't buy what had happened and neither is Erwin. But, what can we do? At the end of the hallway is Erwin's room and she did come from that way. Maybe?

"Erwin, I-"

"Neither do I." _he cuts me off._

He go to his room and we don't see anything out of place. Maybe it is in our imagination and they are innocent but still it is strange. Erwin doesn't mind our encounter with Levi anymore and pours me a cup of tea.

"I hope you like it. I especially brought this from home. "

"We haven't spent quality time for a long time. I got unused to this. But I'm glad."

"Good." _He smiles._

We start talking about various things, unimportant of course and not all of them related to titans or survey corps. We remember the times when we were kids and dreamt about going beyond the walls, in an adventure. We remember mother's gentle smile and her warm hugs, father who was always there with a good piece of advice or joke. Sure, I don't remember much of him. His death marked our family a lot. From that moment Erwin became a cold person and our relationship changed a lot. But the sweetness of this very moment remind me of the old days.

"Now, I should prepare for the presentation. If you don't mind. " _he says._

"See you there!" _I say happily._

It is time we went to the room which resemblance a classroom. Erwin is about to expose his ideas, his plan of fighting just before departure. This new expedition will be a bit different, as we will try and cover a longer distance. Suddenly I see Flagon.

"Flagon, wait up!" _I call._

"Ivonne, what it is?" _he asks._

"Let's go together and see Erwin's idea. We can find Sayram and-"

"I won't come. I have paper work to do but I will see you soon." _he says this and leaves._

"Flagon… really?" _I am surprised. Is he stressed? That was a bit mean._

"Ivonne!" _I recognize the voice. It is Isa._ "Come and sit with us! I've kept you a sit right next to me."

"Sure! Thank you!"

As soon as I sit, Erwin starts to explain.

"This is the "Long distance scouting formation"." _Starts Erwin._

"Ohh…" _says a corps._

"It's really quite extensive…" _comments another._

"The difference from the existing form is that each squad will be arranged into division. The main purpose is to enhance our scouting ability. With soldiers spread out equally, there is a reliable arrange of vision in all direction. Our scouting ability and sphere of communication will be at their peak even as we advance." _Erwin explains._

"Gotcha. So the advance guard serves as the eyes for the whole unit." _Comments Farlan._

"By sharing the locations of the titans as a unit…. We can avoid the possible of direct contact as much as possible." _He is so confident._ "Our primary method of communication will be to use these flare guns. Based on the color of the smoke round that is fired, we'll be able to properly convey the situation at hand. It will, of course, come with some exceptions…" he pauses to gain our attention. "I believe the ones who will be using them the most are the front-row scouting units. The unit that catches sight of a titan first will fire a red flare. The units in the immediate vicinity that confirm the smoke color will then promptly set off a red flare signal of their own continuing in turn until the message is relayed to the center. When the signal reaches the center the command unit will fire a green flare signal in the direction which they decide the entire unit should proceed."

"I get it now. It's much faster than reporting by running around on horses… "Says _Farlan._

"Furthermore, a black flare signal should be used in the event of an emergency."

"Let's see if we see a deviant type? Or can't handle the situation?" _I ask._

"Yes, very precise. Now, if you don't have any question I will leave the squad leader to explain further more. Ivonne, you will ride with the command unit this time, but please go with Flagon as he will explain again. "

"Yes, sir!"

"Why does she have to be in the center?"

"Why do you even ask? She's Erwin's sister after all."

"Yeah, he wants to protect her. How lucky. And we are to say in the front lines and die."

I try and ignore the mean words I hear behind my back. It's true… I don't deserve to be there and I'm sure Erwin want to protect me. But, I don't want anyone to die. That is the porpoise of this new formation, to minimalize the deaths and casualties. And it will work! I know it will. I kno-

"Come on, Ivonne. I'm glad you will be there." _Flagon tries to comfort me._

We go to Sayram, Levi, Isa and Farlan. Flagon takes from a bag the paper with the design of the new formation and prepares to explain what his unit will do.

"Our position is here. We will relay to the next row: row four. We'll run the spare gorses side by side while focusing mainly on relay. However, no matter how superior this formation may be, there's no guarantee that we won't run into a titan at any given time. Don't forget, we're outside the walls here. We should always expect the unexpected because anything can happen. This squad in particular lacks a sense of unity."

"Hmph." _I hear Isabel._

 _Flagon continues._ "Then again, it's also blessed with some capable, talented people."

"Heh!" _Isabel is happier now._

"If even one single unit in the formation screws up, the consequences will be dire. So I want you to proceed with caution."

"Alright!" _Isabel screams._ "It's my time to shine!"

"Hey, Isabel! This isn't all about you and how hard you can try on your own!" _Explains Sayram._ "Do you even properly understand the essence of this formation?"

"Duh, obviously! Anything that was too hard for me to get got beat into me during practice."

"Alright, alright…." _I try and calm them down._

"Whatever, just listen up. I don't think you three know this, but… " _Flagon pauses_ "In all honesty, the situation we in the survey corps find ourselves in is pretty disgraceful."

"You refer to money, am I right?" _I comment._ "This expeditions are costly."

"Ivonne is right. For taxpaying citizens it goes without saying. The expenses surveying beyond the walls requires a significant amount of money. The scrutiny put upon the survey corps by the other military branches and the center is relentless. "He _then explains._

"Seriously? So I guess not everybody in the military gets along with each other…" _Farlan has no idea how true is this._

"It's because we still haven't been able to bring back any groundbreaking information about titans. However, one thing is for certain. " _He clenches his fist._ "The outcome of this new formation has the potential to change our future! We will absolutely make this a success and bring about a new order!"

"Yes, sir!" _Sayram and Isabel make a confident salute but…_

"What was that, Magnolia? Can't you do a proper salute? Do me a favor and don't humiliate me like that anymore." _Flagon is a jerk._

Isabel turns to her friend who are looking at her with a straight face. She looks a bit surprised but I don't know if it is because of what she did and what Flagon said or about her reaction.

"Flagon, don't be mean. Really. I mean I like that she is motivated and confident. She does feel the mission. I'm proud, Isa. I really am. And I'm glad that I am a part of this team. Hope on our way back we will ride together."

"Uhm. Dismissed." _He says irritated._

"Flagon?" _I run after him._ "Do you have anything else on your duty list?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." _He leaves, again with Sayram following him._

"He is kind of a jerk, you know." _Farlan puts his hand on my shoulder._

"Yeah, he doesn't treat you well! You are so nice and kid and beautiful and…. " _Continues Isabel._

"Thank you. It's ok. He's just under stressed. People of his squad died today. I get it… "

"That's no excuse." _I hear Levi commenting while leaving us._

"If you want company, you know where to find us." _Farlan tells me in a gentle voice. Pity, right?_

He's right. It's not excuse but maybe I should go and sleep. In the morning I should feel a bit better, more like I won't have time to feel more. Tomorrow is a big day and I need to focus. I could go and hang with the others and hopefully I will meet him later in his room.

"Isabel! Farlan! Wait for me!" _I run to them and I can see them smile, except for Levi who still has a poker face._

"Thank you for the kind words, Ivonne! I like you so much! You are the kindest here and I'm glad we are a team too! It's such a pity we won't ride together tomorrow!" _starts Isabel._

"Isabel, you are too hyperactive." _Says Farlan._

"No, she is nice. Her personality gives me energy and I feel a lot better. Hope you won't mind if I stay with you for a bit."

"I'm so happy! Right, big bro?" _Isabel asks Levi._

He does not reply nor does his face expression change. I cannot help but feel a bit disappointed. I will not reach him soon, won't I? Does my presence irritate him? Farlan sees that I now walk with my head down and cannot help but feel a bit sorry.

"You know, that's how he is. Don't mind him. If he didn't like you, he would have told you." _He scratches his head._

"It's ok if you stay with us." _To my surprise, Levi says. Did he hear us?_

After a while I go to Flagon's room. Yes, I am mad at him but I like a comfortable room. Advantage of being a squad leader: you really get the good stuff. Moving on, I still can't shake off the idea of the trio getting themselves into trouble. But at the end of the day, we really did spend some nice time together. Isabel really seems to like it here. And Farln is nice too. But still, there is something off but I cannot understand what. Were they in Erwin's room? Why were they there? Where they looking for? Who do they work for? These question keep popping out in my mind.

I reach Flagon's room and not to my surprise the room was empty. I change my clothes and get into bed hoping to fall asleep. But I feel lonely and I remember seeing Dean die. For a time, I have forgotten about him and his tragic death. At least he did not suffer like the others. I need to shake this feelings off. We all know the risks, we all know that we may not come back. But like my brother said, we all fight for the same cause. I just need to keep that in mind. He died for the greater good.

Flagon is still not here and it is getting late. We haven't talked since we have arrived here and this things bothers me. A lot. I can go and join the others but I will feel alone. Or…. I can go and stay with Erwin. Like old times? Heh, it's too much for a day. I put on a dressing gown, get my clothes and leave the room. Brother's room was close by so hopefully no one will notice me.

*Knock, knock*

No response. He is not in his room. But it is late, strange. Should I enter? Should I go back? I do not think it would be a nice to find me in his room. I mean, the bounding we did today was enough. Contemplating on what I should do I do not hear someone coming. Not wanting to be seen by anyone I go in the room, hiding myself behind the door. Such a childish reaction. I go and climb into the bed hoping he will come soon. The voices pass the room and I soon get very tired and sleepy. But, as I was about to fall asleep, another set of voices echoes in the hall.

"Have you seen Ivonne?" _Is that Flagon asking?_

"Yes. We drunk some tea and she went to your room about an hour ago. " _That must be brother's voice._ "Why?"

"She disappeared from the great hall. She seemed quite off. I assume it's because of Dean." _He explains._

"Idiot." _Erwin whispers so that Flagon doesn't hear._ "I believe she is in need of your attention and company. You know she can be fragile. And after all, Dean was a good childhood friend."

 _Flagon is an idiot. I swear. I cannot believe that brother had to explain him that. Really. But, that is why I love him, right? Because he knows how to clean his mind of everything and finish what he needs too. But sometimes it's too much and I am too tired to get out of the bed._

"Tsk. I'll go and find her. Good night."

 _But you won't find me there._

"Good night. I am surprised he is that bold. He should take more care of Ivon-", _he stops seeing me._ "Ivonne, what are you doing here?" _he asks surprised and confused._ "Flagon was look-".

"I know." _I respond._ " But I felt lonely and came here. You weren't here, as well."

"I see. You know Flagon will get worried if you aren't there." _He comments._

"If you want me to go, I will. He won't die a night and he deserves it." _I say this a bit upset of Flagon's actions._

"Very well. As you wish." _Did I just see a small smile?_

He changes his clothes and comes in bed with me. I am half asleep but still feel a bit awkward. I mean, we are grown-ups or at least he is more than me. I missed this but it is a bit strange. He is just in a pair of PJ pants and I can see his built body. His eyes are very beautiful too.

"Brother, why don't you have a girlfriend?" _I ask._

"Uhm. I did not expect this kind of question. Now it's not the time, I assume. But I'm glad you have the courage start a family. You are a grown-up woman after all. A beautiful one, indeed."

"Hehe. Being all sweet and nice. Are you tired? Where's my big brother? The last time you told me something nice was when we were with … "And _I remember again._

"You are still thinking about your friend?" _he asks._

"Yes… but that's not all. I … Sometimes I imagine how it will feel without you, without Flagon. And, it makes me sad."

He pulls me to his side. This feels a bit wrong but so good at the same time.

"Don't cry. I will try and be always by your side and so will Flagon. Ride with me tomorrow. I don't think he will mind. "

"Yes…" _I am falling asleep, fast._ "… It will be nice."

"Erwin!" _I hear from far someone shouting and knocking on the door._ "She is not in my…"

I fell brother going out of bed and opening the door.

"Ivonne. I don't know where she is!" _he is a bit desperate._

"She is here. She's already asleep. Please don't …. Let her sleep …. Tonight."

I do not get much of what they are talking about. I just feel Erwin coming back to bed, to my side and putting his hands around me in a protective way. _I'm sorry, Flagon._


	3. The Black Sky

The Black Sky

 **A warm voice call my name.**

"Ivonne, it's time to wake up. " _I hear Erwin's calm voice._

"…uhm… Is it morning already?" _I snooze._

"Yes. And it will be a long day, so you should start and prepare yourself for the departure. "He _now instructs. Erwin's leader-mode activate._

"…. But it's cold outside…." _I cuddle more in the bed sheets._

"Hmpf. Ivonne." _He is serious and firm. He does not like people who are lazy and irresponsible._

"Fine…" _He is cranky. But it's true, we will adventure again in their territory, with no place to hide and others may die today as well. I look on the window._ "But it's still early! The sun is still hiding."

"You should also go and wake Flagon as well. I need to talk to him. Also, remember that I need both of you at your best and –"

"No one will die today, no?" _I wait for a reaction but he just stares at me._ "Don't answer because I know there is no guarantee, but I really hope so. It's such a beautiful day… " _I look on the window._

 _T_ he first ray of the early morning sun fall slanting through the window. Ray of brightness touch my checks and the warm glow is mesmerizing. Hope is the first word that comes into my mind when I think about it.

"… It will be a shame if on this peaceful day the grass will be painted red, again."

"Ivonne." _He pauses._ "You are quite dramatic this morning. I would love to stay and chat but I have things to do. Please send Flagon to me. He will know where to find me."

"I will… " _I sigh._

Yesterday I haven't talked with Flagon nor did I spend time with him. I made him worry about my whereabouts because I felt lonely and chose to sleep here. It was a silly thing to do. It's been long since we haven't shared the same bed. I bet he is angry. But, I can't blame him for my childish behavior.

I change into the military equipment and go to his room. Just as I was about to knock the doors suddenly opens. I see Flagon who at first was surprised to see me but his face got colder. _He is pissed._

"It's you." _With a cold face and voice starts talking._ "What do you want?"

"… It's you? That's the first thing you tell me?" _I ask confused. He does not respond but looks the other way._

"And to think I came here to apologize. Now, get out of my way! I need to get my things. Don't worry I'll leave in a second. " _I snap his head off._

"What do you want me to say?" _he shouts at me._ "Just because I didn't pay attention to you for a day, one damn day, you can't share the same bed with me?"

"Flagon… I… I am sorry." _I humbly apologize as I feel tears coming down my checks. I look down, avoiding his eyes._

"Sheesh, Ivonne. Really. Don't start crying now. Look, I'm sorry I yelled and because I didn't pay attention to you yesterday…. But I was hurt too, you know? Dean was also my friend…. And I was busy because I had to fill in papers and stuff like that. " _he opens up._

"I'm sorry *sniff* for my childish behavior." _At this point I cannot refrain myself from crying._

"Come inside. I'll prepare some tea." _He invites me._

"Erwin is waiting for you…" _I mumble between my sobbing._

"He can wait. We are more important." _He warmly replies._

We sit down at the table and he prepares tea with chamomile infusion. His bed is unmade and his stuff are all around the room. _Why he is awake at this hour and where was he leaving?_

"Flagon, where were you leaving? Did I interrupt something?" _I ask._

"For a walk. I didn't quite sleep last night, you know." _He replies._ "I had this dream…. I have this dream for some time. I see the dead, Ivonne. My men, how they died. I see their bloody faces and it's haunting me. And, because you weren't there last night it made it hard, as well."

"For how long has it been?" _I ask._

"I don't know. For a while I guess. They stopped until last night. Dean and the other's faces were added. Heh." _He sighs._

"… Why haven't you told me?" _I ask him concerned._

"Look, it's not like anything can be done. They were my men and I shared a bound with them. Nothing can change that. I was their leader and I feel responsible for their deaths. All I can do is prevent more from dying…. Something that I don't have power over. "

"No one will die today. I'm sure of that!" _I cheerful smile._

"Heh, idiot. You don't know that." _He smiles._ "You will ride with Erwin, am I right?" _I nod._ "Then, at least you will be safe. I'm glad. "

"I… am that useless?" _I ask hoping he will say no._

"What's with that question?" _He looks at me worried and disturbed._

"He wants to protect me, that's why I'm won't be with the squad. It's because I'm not a good soldier." _I reply looking down._

"I don't think that's true. And, even if it is, I'm not mad but grateful. He is your brother after all and he should look after you. Also, you are a good soldier. You have 9 solo kills, am I right?"

"Yeah…. " _He is trying to make me feel better?_

"And only with me and Dean have a fair number of team-kills, as well. So, I don't think he thinks you are useless. Maybe he wants to keep you away from me." _He jokes._

"You are such in a good mood, now." _I point out._

"Yes, because you came and talked. And I am grateful, you know. He is doing me a favor. And I know you will be safer there and I don't care about the reason why he wants this." _He explains scratching the back of his head._

"Flagon… be careful. I want to sleep together this night."

"Heh. You know I won't die that easily. Even more, we've still got some time to…." _He comes closer to me and puts his hand on my thigh._

"Pervert!" _I sigh._ "But a nice one. Come here!"

His hand alights on my face, moving down past my collar bone and rest on my breasts, gently touching them. I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. We start undressing each other and I admire his well-trained body. He lifts me up and slowly puts me on his unmade bed. We gently caressed each other's skin and we stare at each other for a while. " _I love you, Ivonne._ " _hear him say._ Soon after the sweets words were spoken, he comes down to my lips and kisses them with lust. He loves me with his eyes as much as with his body, our souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness.

We've lost track of time and we hear a knock on the door.

"Captain! Are you in there? The squad leaders are looking for you." _It's Sayram._ "Captain?"

"Damn it." _He shouts._

"Captain? Are you ok!? Captain!? I'll come in!"

"Flagon!" _I poke him._ "Don't let him!"

"In a minute Sayram! Don't come in!" H _e turns to me._ "Go and change! Shit."

I run in the bed sheet with my clothes in my hands and hide behind what used to be wardrobe. Flagon manages to put his trousers on and goes to answer.

"Sayram, why are you so noisy?" _He asks calmly._

"Are you ok? The others are asking for you. We shall leave in 30 minutes and your presence is needed! You aren't usually late, captain." _He then spots me coming out of my hideout._ "I see. Captain, you are irresponsible."

"Err… Come in. We shall go together." _Flagon invites him in._

"Hey, Sayram." _I salute him._

"Ivonne." _He nods._

He has never been fond of me for an unknown reason. Maybe he thinks I am the reason why Flagon doesn't advance. He is very loyal and dedicated to both the cause and his squad leader. It makes sense if this is the case. At first he gave me nasty glares, but in tine I learned how to ignore them. We can also make a good team as some of my team kills are with him, so it is good.

"Iv, I'm off. 20 minutes, remember please be down." _Flagon instructs._

"Yes, Sir." _I response._

Downstairs I meet with Isabel who is still having breakfast. I take my coffee and bread with some jam and join her.

"Good morning, Isabel!" _I smile._

"You are in a good mood, Ivonne! Did something happen with Flagon?" _She asks curious._

"Let's say. Where are the boys?" _I ask looking around_

"They are waiting outside." _She pauses._ "You look really nice today, Ivonne! The messy hair suits you!"

"Damn…. Thank you." _I am a bit ashamed._

"Hehehehe. Ivonne your pervert!" _she starts laughing._

"Isabel! Are you ready?" _I see Farlan coming with Levi._

"Messy hair, today. But it suits you. He is a lucky man. " _he laughs._

"Farlan…. Don't make me feel awkward. Please." _I response._

"Let's go. We will be late." _Levi says leaving us._

"He's not in a good mood?" _I ask Farlan._

"Let's say that he has something on his mind…." _He evasively answers my question._ "But, it's true. We should go."

We soon mount on our horses and leave.

We are riding at full speed in an open field. There is no sign of titans, which is good, but the weather is not in our favor. The sky is clouded by numerous shades of grey and white and black and the sun light can hardly break through the iron curtain. We've been riding for a while and because there is no danger it is time to cover as much ground as possible.

"All squads! Execute long distance scouting formation. " _We all hear Erwin's instructions and execute._

This is the part we split up. Flagon is on the third line, second section from right, I am on the first line with Erwin and Lord Commander Mike. If anything goes wrong we are close enough to go and help each other, right? Soon, we cover even more than I have expected and I can barely see the teams that are to my right or to my left. The first signal we see come from the right part and it's a red one which means a titan has been spotted.

"Red flare signal confirmed!" _I hear Lord Commander._

"Roger! Preparing green!" _Erwin's fires the green signal to the left. Soon a wave of signals are being shot._

"That's impressive!" _I shout._

I can see Erwin smiling.

"Yes! Brother these strategy is great! We can avoid many battles and more lives will be spared!"

"Erwin, do you see that?" _Lord Commander points out to the sky. A storm is coming and fast._

"Yes… Storm clouds are gathering…" _Erwin is worried._

 _Flagon… I am scared._

The clouds soon gave in and heavy cold rain pour down. Everything goes darker and darker and by know we surely have lost the communication with other teams. The icy sheets of rain obscure our vision and we can hardly hear each other.

"At this rate, we're going to lose communication with the other squads!" _Lord Commander yells._

"Then let's disband the formation!" _Erwin replies._

 _Lightning bolts are dancing in the graphite sky._

Erwin fires a smoke signal but they are of no use. They are not a viable option anymore as they cannot be either distinguished in the dark atmosphere or reach the sky high enough.

"What the hell is with this rain?! I've never seen it pour like this before!" _Lord Commander complains._

"Protect the flares! We won't be able to use them if they get wet!" _I suggest._

"We are going to lose sight of the squad. Don't shut your eyes!" _I can hear Lord Commander instruct but I look at Erwin who is peacefully watching the sky._

"Brother." _I go to his side_ "Put your hood on. We must continue and pass this storm."

"Yes." _He looks at me relieved._

 _._

We've been riding for a while. The weather improves a bit in time but not enough. We need to be careful, as danger can be at every step. So far we've been lucky and no titans were spotted. At one point during the ride we have heard some weird noises but we they disappeared. They are a concern, I hope no team was lucky enough to meet those monsters.

"That's the stream from a fallen titan…" _Steam? Erwin, did you just say steam?_

"To be able to take down that many titans at once-" _Mike continues._

I cannot believe my eyes. So much steam! A fair number of titans were killed to generate this… The only person who could have done that is….

"Levi?" _Erwin asks. Flagon!_

We ride towards the steam. Soon, all we can see is blood, a pool of blood. I stop. I know I need to go further but I am afraid of what I can see. Erwin notices that I stopped and instruct Mike to continue.

"Ivonne, we need to go." _He tells me in a calm voice._

"I know… But there is so much blood. That is Levi, I am sure. We rode to them. Flagon might not be there…"

"Ivonne, you have a duty! And you can't stay here forever!" _He is worried._

"Very well…"

We catch up Mike who is already near Levi.

"Hey! Are there any survivors?" _Mike asks. No response. Flagon._

"Levi! Are you the only one who managed to make it out alive?" _Levi glares at Erwin._ "These titans remains… Did you kill them all by yourself-". _Levi bashes at Erwin._

The both fall off the horse. Mike rushes to Erwin's side but I hear Levi threating him to back off while pulling his sword to Erwin's head. _He won'._

"I'm going to fucking kill you! That's the only reason I'm still here." _Levi states._

"Your friend must have died. I see." _Erwin pauses._

 _Death._ I look around and I see Farlan's half body lying a pool of blood and Isabel's head near Levi. No sign of Flagon. Did he escape? I look closely around and I see a little object shinning in the blood. Taking a closer look I recognize the ring. It is Flagon's. He is dead… I come to my knees. Am I in shock? Mike comes to my side, watching Erwin closely. Erwin, he is threatened by Levi. Mike looks at me confused and see in my hand the ring.

"These are the documents concerning Nicholas Lovoff." _Erwin continues._

"You bastard, you knew?" _Levi is surprised._

"I'm sorry that I took so long." _Brother throws an envelope with blank to the ground._

"Hey. Just what the hell are you trying to do?" _Levi asks._ I am confused as well.

"It was a bluff. I knew that Lovoff was embezzling funds… Using what was left from our suspended expeditions over the past several years. I wanted definitive proof, enough to convict him, so I had spread false information about him."

"But if you knew all that why did you make us join your survey corps?" _Levi is even more confused._

"For one, your fighting skills are truly outstanding. The other reason is because I wanted to use you, the ones Lovoff made a deal with in order to throw him off. But none of this matters anymore. The real documents are now in possession of supreme commander Zacklay. It's all over for Lovoff."

"They threw their lives away for nothing. You just dragged us into your worthless schemes. But now I'm just going to drag you down, too!" _Levi threatens rising the sword._

"Don't even dare!" _I shout from the bottom of my lungs pressing my sword to the back of his neck._ "Don't even dare touch him, or I will murder you. You won't lay your filthy sword on my brother. "

"Ivonne!?" _Erwin and Mike are surprised._

I was impulsive and acted on instinct. I didn't even realize. But now I have the upper hand.

"Levi, put your sword down, please." _I try and reason with him._

"Levi! Who was it who killed my subordinates, killed your friend? It was me? Or it was you? Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would've survived unharmed?" _Erwin pulls away Levi's sword. His hand is cut._

"You are right. My arrogance… My own shitty fucking pride…" _Levi starts._

"No, you are wrong! It's the titans!" _Erwin now shouts._ "Where did the titans come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don't have the answer. None of us do. Limited by our ignorance, we'll continue to be devoured by the titans! If we just stay shut behind the walls, we are never going to escape this nightmare. Take a good look around you!"

The cloud are slowly disappearing and rays of sun come down on us.

"No matter how far you go, there aren't any walls here. In this wide open space… I believe there is something there illuminating our despair. But there are those who seek to prevent us from venturing beyond the walls. They are consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the walls where it's safe!" _Erwin continues explaining._ "It's only natural. During the past 100 years, hindered by the walls, the eyes of the humanity have been clouded. They cannot see the landscape that lies on the other side. But what about you, Levi? Will you let your eyes remain clouded? Will you kill me and return to the darkness of the underground?" _Erwin now stands up._ "We will not give up our journey outside the walls. So fight for the survey corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strengths."

"I'm not making a deal with you this time… " _Levi responses._

"Good." _Erwin smiles._

I put my sword down and double my fist. _Flagon is dead. What am I going to do now…? He… I do not even have his body, something to burry. Just a hand and a ring. I could have lost Erwin too, just in one day._ Tears finally come down to my checks. _I am not strong enough, I am weak. I should have stayed with him, I could have protected him or we could have died together. I want to die with you Flagon._

Erwin wraps his hands around me and pulls me closer to him. I cannot help but hug him tight, fall prey to his embrace.

"Everything is going to be all right. Shh! We need to get back. " _Erwin starts._

"He died saving Farlan. He died protecting his subordinates. He had an honorable death." _I hear Levi's voice._

"Ivonne…. We need to hurry. We should bring the dry noise rounds back to the supply squad." _Mike suggests._

"We will regroup from here. Ivonne, are you ready?" _Erwin gently asks me. I nod._ "Levi, you will ride with Ivonne."

"When the weather improves, the titans are probably going to become active again. Then we need to join the commander in the vanguard, before we suffer any more losses. " _Mike explains._

"We will make it back alive!" _Erwin shouts confidently._

Erwin helps me mount my horse back.

"Take care of her, please." _He asks Levi. He nods. And so we went on our way,_


End file.
